<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't have you disappear by aerike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620093">can't have you disappear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerike/pseuds/aerike'>aerike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Blood, V1.0 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerike/pseuds/aerike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She would wait. Always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't have you disappear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this on a whim, so sorry if it seems really shallow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours ago, her son was dead. Was supposed to be dead, his fire sputtered out and his small chest still as death. Months ago, Persephone had fled, not being able to see the dim look on her husband's eyes, her son not breathing and her own heart endlessly screaming. She had fled. </p>
<p>  But here he was, now. In his father's arms, contently letting his mismatched eyes, one of hers, one of her husband's, roam around the small bursts of color Persephone had grown around her garden, letting out a curious chirp as a butterfly fluttered above his head. </p>
<p>"Cerberus is…" Hades started, taking her out of her thoughts, "Cerberus is doing very well." </p>
<p>  Persephone blinked at him, mesmerized. Her chest tried to take a breath, stuttered, and only then she let the broken sobs out of her throat, her eyes flooding with tears as she wrapped an arm around her husband, and another around her very alive son.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "That's the name you wanted," Hades gently put the small child in her arms, making sure the blanket was still wrapped around him, "Zagreus. Great hunter. It suits him."  </p>
<p>Persephone looked down at her son. Barely a few months old (less than that? For how long had he been alive?), and there was already a puff of ink black hair on his head, as messy as her own hair seemed doomed to be. He wasn't gray as death, like he was when she last saw him, his chubby cheeks now adorning an adorable tone of pink, making her heart sing at the clear signs of life.  </p>
<p>"How did this happen," her voice barely left her throat, her fingers still making their way around her son's face, "He...he was… How did this happen, Hades? How is Zagreus alive?"  </p>
<p>Her husband took a deep breath, his head turning to the river just beside her cottage. </p>
<p>"Nyx… Did her best for us," he mumbled in a somber tone, "It took months, and all of her power," he turned back to her, "Zagreus has been alive but for a few hours." </p>
<p>A tiny hand touched her chin, taking her attention. Zagreus was staring at her, eyes big and shiny. He made a few, unintelligible sounds, his hand patting her chin again, as if asking her a question. </p>
<p>  "Hello there, small one" Persephone smiled gently, "It's good to meet you." </p>
<p>Slowly, her son's lips stretched into a wobbly smile, his chubby fingers now holding onto her chin as firmly as a baby could. </p>
<p>  Hades sighed, crossing his arms. Persephone's eyes immediately noticed the abnormal amount of rings on his fingers. </p>
<p>  "I see you've taken a bigger love for jewelry" she said, with a teasing smile. </p>
<p>"Well," Hades huffed, his eyes glinting, "Your son gave me no choice."  </p>
<p>His fingers unwrapped the endings of Zagreus' blanket, letting her see the bright flames on his tiny feet.  She snorted, letting laughter bubble out of her. Hades tried to keep a serious gaze on her, but soon submitted, his low thunderous laughter joining her own under the rising sun.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  They were sitting down on the grass, the breeze gently waving their hair, bringing them the smell of fresh fruit and grass. </p>
<p>Until everything went still.  </p>
<p>The breeze no longer danced around them, every single bird deadly silent, the trees no longer ruffing their leaves, and Persephone felt a known chill down her spine.  </p>
<p>Sure enough, the ring of a bell rang around them, telling them of Death's arrival.  </p>
<p>"Lord Hades," Thanatos bowed his head slightly, his golden gaze turning to her, silent for a second but soon deciding by the view itself. "Lady Persephone, it's good to see you again." </p>
<p>Persephone smiled gently, standing up with her son in her arms.  "Thanatos. It's been a long time."</p>
<p>  Hades stood up behind her, his brows furrowed in a dark look. </p>
<p>"It's time? Already?" </p>
<p>Thanatos hesitated for a slight second, but somberly nodded. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Lord Hades. But it's time." </p>
<p>Hades grumbled under his breath, staring sadly at her and their son, then turning back to Thanatos. </p>
<p>"I will just… say my goodbyes." </p>
<p>Thanatos nodded, stepping away and letting them take their privacy. </p>
<p>"Hades…" Persephone's tone was worried, her eyes desperately searching for her husband's, "What is going on?"  </p>
<p>He let out a deep breath, his shoulders sagging.  </p>
<p>"The Underworld, it… I'm sorry Persephone, but I still am bound to it," his gaze rested mournfully on their son, "And so is Zagreus."  </p>
<p>She felt fresh tears in the back of her eyes, her throat was getting tight. The Fates were making her pay the price, taking her son away from her, so soon after his cold death in her arms, taking her husband after so long without his stern presence by her side.  </p>
<p>"It...it can't be! It's been so long, I…I just got both of you back, I can't…!"  </p>
<p>Her husband's cold hands rested on her shoulders, as he bowed down to lean his forehead against hers. </p>
<p>"This won't be the last time," His crimson eyes stared directly at her, his tone strong, full of promises, "We will see each other again, Persephone. That I promise you--"  </p>
<p>Her son twitched in her arms, his small chest stuttering with the sharp cough coming out of his mouth. Persephone turned an alarmed gaze to her husband, only to see thick streaks of blood coming out of his own mouth, his lips trembling as he tried to hold it back. </p>
<p>She heard muffled steps behind her, the soft thud of Thanatos' scythe resting on the ground. </p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, my Lord" he said as he reached his hand in her direction, ready to take Zagreus with him, "But it's time." </p>
<p>  She stared at Death, her hands refusing to let the small bundle in her arms go, not willing to feel yet again the sharp pain of loss, of mourning, after just the smallest relief she had experienced in months. </p>
<p>  "We will be back" Hades turned a last, firm gaze on her, "That, I promise you." </p>
<p>  Her son started crying. She refused to look but she could see, from the corner of her eyes, the splatters of blood on his tiny fingers. Her hold around her son tightened, for only just a second, before she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and returned Hades' firm gaze with her own, still feeling her throat tight but more willing to let her words go. </p>
<p>"I will wait," She promised, holding her son with one hand, the other firmly grasping her husband's fingers, "No matter how long, I will wait. Always."  </p>
<p>She swallowed dry and turned back to Thanatos, her hands slowly resting her son on Death's arm, the baby's crying now more full of agony, of longing, but she still couldn't bring herself to look down and see the marks of pain on her child that she once thought dead. </p>
<p>  "Thank you, Thanatos." She smiled shakily, watching as the river Styx slowly took them away, "Keep an eye on my son for me." </p>
<p>  She didn't see it, in the midst of all the red taking them away, but Death nodded, agreeing to an eternal promise.        </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>